XigDem Day
by bluecow
Summary: Posting this a day early, cuz i'll forget if I dont. Re-posted, cuz it needed editing. Yaoi, don't like, dont read. I own no characters. Based off a picture, link inside.


Alice: Okay, the basic concept for the beginning is based off this picture- .com/gallery/?offset=144#/dz85ob by ladychimera (only I changed it a little to alter the ending). This story starts as a ZexLex, goes into a XemSai and finishes with a XigDem. Re-posted, cuz it needed editing.

Amu-chan: Alice owns no characters and specific parts of the plot.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Zexion sat on the plain white couch, protected from the starchy material by his coat. He adjusted his position and lay back, head resting on the armrest and begun to read. Zexion loved relaxing with his favorite book, 'The Norton Anthology of English Literature' however, peace rarely lasted within the Organization. He expected to be interrupted halfway through by one of the many imbeciles that he worked with. Thankfully, Demyx had just returned from a mission and was resting in his room, so Zexion wouldn't be disturbed by idiotic questions any time soon.

He heard footsteps approaching, they fell heavily and at a leisurely pace, so Zexion deducted that Lexaeus was the intruder of his moment alone. Not that he minded. Zexion closed his book, put it on the floor beside the sofa and looked up at V who was now sitting between the edge of the couch and Zexion (A/N look at the link, the picture will explain what I mean). Lexaeus bent down and placed a light kiss on Zexion's lips which Zexion acknowledged by tilting his head and parting his lips, deepening the kiss.

Lexaeus pushed his tongue into the smaller man's mouth, and intertwined it with Zexion's. He rotated his body and straddled Zexion's hips, leaning down to press their torsos together and reveling in the closeness that they shared at this moment. That closeness, however, was short-lived. Zexion smelt a disturbance in the air and pulled back slightly, making their kissing more age appropriate, as he sensed Demyx approach. Lexaeus noticed his hesitation and looked up.

"Lexy," The sitarist called "I had a nightmare. Can you come lay with me?" Zexion latched onto Lexaeus by wrapping his legs around the brunette's waist, hoping to prevent him from leaving. Number V sighed and was about to stand and give in to Demyx when Zexion got a crafty idea. He rolled his hips against Lexaeus' causing both of them to moan, despite the innocent, child-like mulleted organization member that stood before them. Lexaeus held down Zexion's hips to halt his movements, leaving the slate-haired boy disappointed, feeling that his plan had failed. Only it hadn't. After standing, Lexaeus picked up the smaller man, bridal-style and carried him in the general direction of his room, calling back over his shoulder "Sorry!"

Demyx let out a low sigh and flopped on the couch, feeling tired frightened when all of a sudden, and azure head of hair popped out from behind him. "PUPPY!" He squealed happily! "You'll lay with me, won't you?" Demyx grinned as Saix nodded vigorously.

"Saix." The diviner turned his head in the direction the call of his name came from, knowing very well the owner. Xemnas stood in the doorway, no coat, bare-chested with a towel wrapped around his waist and his sliver hair dripping wet. Saix may act clueless around Demyx, but he wasn't an idiot, he rushed after his Superior as the tanned figure retreated back to a room with a large gold 'I' on it.

Demyx felt close to tears, there was no way he'd be able to sleep without some form of comfort. As if on cue, Xigbar walked along, saw his Dem-Dem about to cry and sat down next to him. "Hey, kiddo, what's wrong?" He asked kindly.

"I had a nightmare, so I came and asked Lexy if he wanted to lay with me, but he and Zexy were busy. Then I saw Saix, but the Superior wanted to see him in his office." Demyx sniffed.

Xigbar thought for a moment he was hearing things. Demyx, no guard dog or older brother to protect him and they could only blame themselves for their mistake!

"Aw, cheer up, Demy, I'll come lay with you…"

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Alice: That was fun! It was quite a bit of fun! However, it's mainly a ZexLex, but I will label it a XigDem, on account of XigDem day is approaching. I feel bad about taking it down and re-posting, cuz I got a very nice review on the first version (It made me happy)

I am currently baking imagination cookies for all people who give me positive reviews! I am also getting my Mello gun out for all those who write negative stuff (Kidding, I don't care if it's negative!)


End file.
